


start wearing purple

by redredrobin



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brothers, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redredrobin/pseuds/redredrobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman has a Gauntlet for all his Robins, for them to prove themselves. But the Robins have a Gauntlet for themselves, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jason

‘Come on, we’ll be late!’ Dick led the way down a small corridor to a corner of the Batcave.

‘Late’, Jason grumbled. ‘Late for what?’

‘The Gauntlet, kiddo.’

Jason narrowed his eyes coldly, attempting to imitate Bruce’s own glare but falling incredibly short; especially in the green and yellow. ‘I _passed_ , with flying colours--’

‘Was that a pun, Little Wing?’ Dick grinned. Jason frowned and folded his arms. ‘Anyway this is _my_ Gauntlet, not Bruce’s.’ They reached a small area, enclosed by several stalactites. Dick stood at the end of it, then took out a small flashlight and turned it on, focusing it on Jason. ‘Okay. To pass the secret Robin Gauntlet--the one not even _Batman_ knows about--’

‘You’re _making_ this _up_!’

‘-- is to hack into Bruce’s computer and change his music playlists. You have three minutes, starting,’ Dick took out a small timer. 'Now!'

Jason gaped at him. And then cracked a wicked grin. Two minutes later, he looked up at Dick, and they both made their way back to the main cave as quietly as possible, trying their hardest not to giggle like schoolboys when Bruce walked by, heading for the Batcomputer.

If Bruce had wondered why the Batmobile was suddenly playing ‘Ca Plane Pour Moi’ on constant, frustrating, unceasing repeat, he didn’t say a word. He got back at them by smearing black makeup on their masks.


	2. Cassandra

Cass wasn’t a Robin, but Dick figured being adopted into the family was reason enough to put her _some_ kind of Gauntlet, except she absolutely refused to do anything he suggested. 

Until they discovered that Bruce’s entire closet of Armani suits had been replaced with goofy t-shirts and khaki shorts, with slogans like “I’M NOT PARANOID. WHICH ONE OF MY ENEMIES TOLD YOU THAT??” and “I HIRE ROBINS. ASK ME HOW!”

Dick knew from that point on that his sister was one of a kind.


End file.
